


Hot coffee can make things worse

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blushing idiots, Multi, Unable to lie and telling the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek enjoys his work at the café, and meets lots of new people, but then one of the regulars brought his best friend along and it ended in embarrassment. It turned out fine, though, they found their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot coffee can make things worse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote that. But I like it enough.
> 
> OMG, I can't believe I forgot the summary. I wanna bury myself somewhere...

Derek does enjoy working at his sister, Laura's café. He likes to talk to elder couples, make them tea or coffee and sometimes give them some baked goods he baked in the morning. He likes the calm atmosphere, the quiet chatter of teenagers, when they think they are adult like.

What Derek doesn't like it's the loud, hectic of a little café. People murmle their order, hard to understand and then they get upset when you didn't get it right, but they don't have the time so they yell and run.  
He doesn't like the customers, that won't even look at you, their order always blunt and short.

The worst are those customers, who believe they can make Derek smile.  
Those are just a handful, but the worst part is, they came to their café for years, they know each other, Derek wouldn't call them friends, but totally strangers is also false.

He knows that Erica and Boyd are, like Scott and Allison and Isaac, high school sweethearts, married and with children either on their way or already in kindergarten, Derek knows about Malias crush on Kira, helping her even.  
Lydia is the smartest and probably about to take over the world, Jackson is the worst human being, but surprisingly very shy.

And then, one day, when it was quiet with just enough white noises to be comfortable, Scott brought his best friend, Stiles, who was a handful but a good man and would die for the one he loves.  
Sometimes it seems to Derek, that Scott is more in love in Stiles than his actual wife and husband.

To say the last that the man is worth to drool over is an understatement of the year.

Stiles looked at him with a look that seems like he got slapped. Scott grinned at them both before he left them alone, sitting with some of the elder women.

It should be weird and disgusting even, but Derek couldn't stop starring, even forgot to breathe.

But then Stiles opened his mouth.

"Dude, you look like sex on two legs."

Derek chocked on his spit, Stiles slapped himself for real, his hands hiding his mouth.

Derek could hear Laura cackle somewhere from the back.

"No, I mean, yes, you do look super hot, no wait, I mean, I didn't mean to say that! Oh my god, please shut me up. Preferably with a kiss. Oh no. I want to leave."

Stiles nearly knocked the showcase down, his hands everywhere, talking without taking a breath, at the end he begged for some coffee, his eyes pained and embarrassed.

Derek isn't any better. His ears are probably in flames, his face looking like a grumpy tomato.

After some awkward silent, Laura giggling in the back, Derek pushed the coffee over to Stiles, looking at those long, slender fingers wrapping around the cup.

And really, he just wanted to say the price of the coffee.

"I wouldn't mind shutting you up with a kiss, though I have to say, there are better ways."

Mortified, Derek stand straight, his eyes wide, Stiles looked delighted.

Derek doesn't know what Stiles wanted to do, but his hands moved too fast, the boiling coffee spilling over his arm.

Stiles started to curse, Derek jumped over the counter and dragged the other behind him into the employee toilet.

Derek snorted when Stiles whined, saying that was so uncool of him, he wanted to make a seducing sip of his coffee and not killing the cells of his arms.

~*~

It took them actually two weeks, till they realized that they aren't telling the truth, more like the first thing that goes through their head, because they want to or because they are crazy, but because they are soulmates.

Stiles was so offended by Derek that he wouldn't picture them together, that he wouldn't talk to Derek for two days.

They were very concerned, making Stiles mood worse that he punished them all by talking about the worst topic he could think of that fits. If it's about animal welfare or about politics.


End file.
